


It’s Cold Outside

by Sigmundfeud1314



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Please Be careful, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmundfeud1314/pseuds/Sigmundfeud1314
Summary: “Tweek?”“Hmm?”“I love you”“I love you too Craig.”“Tweek?”“Yes Craig?”“I think we need to break up.”
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m back with another fix. This will be shorter than my others. Maybe like 5-10 chapters? As you all know my fica kinda go over dark themes, so this one will be no different. Please read the tags and be cautious and safe okay? I will add more tags later on. 
> 
> Do not be scared by the summary guys I promise everything will work out in the end!
> 
> Enjoy!

Tweek doesn’t remember when it started. He had to be at least 12 years old. At least that’s his first memory of it. He had always been an anxious child. Days spent locked in his bedroom, worries eating away at his very core, paranoid thoughts consuming his mind. 

It had been a bad day for the blonde. Most days were bad for the small boy, but this day seemed to never end for him. 

In first period, while taking a test, he accidentally knocked over his thermos while reaching for it. The contents spilling out all over his desk and his paper. Panicked whines and cries came from the anxious boy. The noise drawing the class attention from their tests onto the boy. The look of annoyance from his favorite teacher, made Tweek want to die.

“Just go get some paper towels Tweek then grab another test.” The teacher said shaking her head. Tweek bit his lip to keep from crying even more and reluctantly nodded his and left to grab some paper towels. 

That wasn’t even the end of it. Within the school day he managed to forget his Math homework, lose his cell phone, get shoved down and laughed at, drop his lunch tray and the worst of them all he managed to piss off Craig.

That last one really set Tweek off. He never wanted Craig to be mad at him. Craig was his comfort zone and he cared about him a lot. But Tweek’s a spaz. Always has been. Always will be.

Craig was at the lunch table on his phone playing some action game. Tweek couldn’t wait to see the stoic boy. He’s had a bad day so far, but he knew his boyfriend would make it all better. He always did. So Tweek made his way over to their table, before walking up to the boy.

“Hi Cra-“ Tweek tripped over his untied shoe laces and his tray flew in the air as He watched in horror when the food contents landed on his boyfriend. The cafeteria went silent before Tweek sprang up from the floor, apologizing profusely to Craig. 

“I’m so sorry Craig I tripped! I’ll clean it up I promise!” Tweek said with tears in his eyes. But the noirette was already surprised and angry. Lashing out on the apologetic blonde before having the time to stop and think about his words.

“Fucking hell Tweek! You wouldn’t have tripped if you learned how to properly tie your damn shoes you baby! Now look what you did you annoying spaz!” Craig said with his fists balled. The blonde starring wide eyed at his boyfriend. 

“Craig dude, it was an accident. Calm down. You know he didn’t mean it.” Token, forever the peacekeeper, said.

“Yea Craig. You alright there Tweek?” Asked Clyde. The boy in question could do nothing but look solemnly at the floor and nod. The cafeteria monitor walking over and handing him a wash cloth to clean up his mess. The small boy quietly began cleaning, everyone else going back to their food. All except Craig. 

“Hey Tweek? Look man-“

“I’m sorry Craig.” With that Tweek left the cafeteria and out the school building making his way home. 

He was angry with himself. Why couldn’t he do anything right! He locked himself in his bedroom and went directly to his mirror. He hated how he looked. He hated himself period. He was stupid. His hair could never be tamed. His eyes were too big and his nose too pointy. He was too chubby and still so very short. He was ugly inside and out. With an unspeakable amount of rage Tweek shoved his fist through his mirror. Watching the glass shatter at his feet. Pulling his fist back, he watched as the red blood began pouring out of the cuts on his fist. But he didn’t care. For once his mind was focusing on something else other than his worries it was focused on the pain. The sting and the burn. Wanting to hold on to that feeling, Tweek walked across the hall and opened the hall closet. Grabbing a pair of surgical scissors ( “you never know when you might need to stitch someone up Craig!”) he made his way back to his room. 

Sitting on the bed Tweek to the scissors and brought the blade down on his wrist. One cut for being stupid, one cut for being an annoying spaz, one cut for being fat, two cuts for both of his parents, one cut for Craig, and one cut for every worry and pointless thought he’s ever had. Feeling satisfied, he watched the blood run down his arm. Then calmly walking to the bathroom and cleaning himself up. He’s a pro when it comes to bandaging himself up, he gets hurt often. No one will suspect anything. This he can deal with. 

It gets tiring. It gets old. Tweek just wants it to stop. But..he can’t. Not really anyway. He’s not in control anymore. He thinks he never was. But this..this he can control. He just doesn’t need Craig to find out. If Craig found out he’d be so disgusted with him. And could Tweek actually blame him? He’s broken. No one wants something that’s broken. His parents don’t even want him. Not that they actually told him that, but he can see it in their eyes. The look of sheer disappointment every time he spills out one of worries, his conspiracy theories. _Why can’t they have a normal child?_ They seem to be thinking and Tweek wonders too, why can’t he just be normal? 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How did you all like it?
> 
> Please comment how I did and how I can improve! I love for comments more than kudos lol


End file.
